memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:W-Enzo Aquarius/2005-2006 Archive
This is an archive of discussions from 2005 and 2006 in Enzo Aquarius' talk page. To post a message to him, please go to User talk:Enzo Aquarius. on stubs is certainly not a stub -- if you believe it's an incomplete article, you should leave a note on its talk page regarding why. A stub article would occupy only a few lines (i.e. "The USS Voyager was a Federation starship (2371-2377). The end.), and grows into an "incomplete article" once ancillary data like episode references and lists of related links are added -- both of which this article has in abundance. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:10, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) * I personally feel the USS Voyager article requires additional information, especially on missions, but I do understand what you mean. Thus, I thank you for this clarification. Enzo Aquarius 22:12, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ** Check out the "pages needing attention" area -- since MA seemed to have hundreds upon hundreds of stubs, Cid and some others have been sorting them. Now instead of just one group of stubs, you can choose between lists of unformatted, incomplete or inaccurate/uncited stubs. The extra step of identifying what is wrong with an article before you tag it and move on has helped a lot, i think. It's an easy way to get involved in articles that need multiple users to fill in gaps. Good work, see you round the galaxy -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:53, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) (i left an additional note here that didnt apply to you -- sorry, talk to you later -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:47, 2 Apr 2005 (EST)) * No biggie, though I do thank you for giving me a greater understanding between stubs and 'incomplete' notes. Has already helped. Enzo Aquarius 11:45, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) non-canon While we don't include non-canon information in article bodies and information tables, there was no reason the remove the mention of a VCR board game in starbase 74 -- licensed products like that are very muchg a part of the database. i'm adding a link to A Klingon Challenge in our games section, so please don't remove such information from articles. Such extraneous and admittedly non-canon data can be moved to background sections, or back to a novels, comics or games page -- or simply to a talk page it it is questionable. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:10, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) *Again, I must apologize for this incident. However, mistakes lead to solutions and knowledge for which I know now what to do with uncanon information. Thanks again. Enzo Aquarius 16:28, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) Class moves Is there a reason you moved Curry type and Centaur type to classes? There's no canon source mentioning what class of vessel these ships are. - AJHalliwell 03:19, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A number of sources I use refer to these as classes, however, if you want to revert my moves, I am quite alright with it and I offer my apologies. Edit: After double-checking, you are indeed correct AJ. My apologies. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 03:21, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * No problems. :-) - AJHalliwell 03:26, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Deep Space Nine isn't my specialty anyways, lol. Haven't seen an episode for a year since they stopped showing it where I live. Stuck with the 4 or so episodes I taped, and I don't want to fork out a ton of money for the DVDs. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 03:28, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ''Relativity'' plaque I noticed you added some of the USS Relativity information to dedication plaques -- i think you should hold off right now because i think you are working from an incorrect source, i just took a screencap of the plaque and it doesnt appear to list the names in the manner you transcribed them. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Ah, my bad. I surmise the edit has been reverted, if not, I'll do so right now. Thank you for the notification before I finished it. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:43, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Template:TV Series See Template talk:TV Series and weigh in there if you would like to change the template placement. Thanks. --Schrei 22:26, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just curious I'm just curious why you thought it was better to cancel my Goofs addition on ? I'm new to memory alpha and still willing to learn. PhS 22:17, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) * I can't speak for him, but I think it was becuase the "goof" you referenced was actually a plot device intended for dramatic effect. He still should have left some explanation though, its policy. Thank you for trying to add to our community, it is always appreciated. Jaz 22:22, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Apologies for my lack of response. Indeed, I should've left a message in the talk page (and I shall from now on for these occurances), and I felt that it was sort of a nitpick. Additionally, we have some guidelines for what goes into Background Information, and there is no mention of a 'Goof' section. Apologies for the misunderstanding, and welcome to MA! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:30, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Special request What happened to Enzo? I just noticed he ain't here no more, lol I think he's going through withdrawal, you better come back. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:33, 26 January 2006 (UTC) *Very well then, Shran shall have his 'just desserts'...meh, I'm on my way. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 01:35, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, Enzo. I appreciate the welcome, but it's me. I just don't like signing into my account on public computers. :P (PS: Get on IRC, will ya? lol) -- 20:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) * Gak, so many new messages. I'm on my way. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:09, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Quick tip I noticed you just placed a pna-cite on Achilles. Wasn't sure if you were aware of this or not, but in cases where something isn't cited you can always do a quick " " check. In this case and are both linked to that page. --Alan del Beccio 20:49, 26 January 2006 (UTC) *Bah, of all the times, I forget to do it this time. Thanks :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:09, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Don't mean to bother you I don't mean to wast your time but how did you get that cool sidebar on your user page? USS Horatio 18:06, 8 February 2006 (UTC) *Greetings! I'll be glad to help you! I copied the code from an episode guide and changed the relevant options. Please feel free to go to 'Edit This Page' on my User page and copy the code. Edit it around, play with it, etc. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:22, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Ilia on the Enterprise From my understanding the section in question is referring to the 5 year mission of 2265-2270. Ilia wasn't crew until TMP, which took place in approximately 2273. :Indeed, I made a response in your talk page. I also changed the title of the command crew list to reflect the 5 year mission & the movies. Thanks! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:26, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Re Style Thanks i will try to be more mindful of that in the future :) :Excellent, and good to hear! I hope you enjoy your time on Memory Alpha, and make sure to sign talk pages with 4 ~ (ie: ~~~~), it automatically signs your name :) - Enzo Aquarius 13:23, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Ro_Pagina_Principala I'm trying to translate to Romanian language but i didn't knew where to place the new article since the database for a new language is not created. I've seen that i need to translate these in order to a new database to be created. *Greetings! I have stated a clearer explanation as to the proceedure you need to perform on the deletion entry I made for your page. I hope it clears some things up! - Enzo Aquarius 00:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) "Archon" ref in Hi Enzo, I just watched and I must have blinked, because I sure didn't notice any reference to the USS Archon or Landru or nuttin'. Can you enlighten me? SeanWillard 07:30, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *Ah, greetings! The Archon refers to a person's title, not a starship: JANEWAY: I spent three hours explaining our situation to their Supreme Archon, a thoroughly unpleasant man. Now that you mention it, it should link to Supreme Archon. Thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 21:53, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for welcoming me... Sorry I didn't do this before, I'm kind of new to editing wikis. Laters -Raikona Re:Peter Boyle Yeah, I only heard about it a few hours ago, myself. It is extremely sad; I'm a huge fan of his work, especially Young Frankenstein, Taxi Driver, Johnny Dangerously, and Everybody Loves Raymond. His death really shocked me because I had no idea his health was deteriorating. He may have been 71, but you hear of less and less people, especially celebrities, dying in their early 70s these days. Or at least it seems that way to me. Anyways, thanks for the comment. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:55, 14 December 2006 (UTC) *Now that I think about it, though, I guess I should have known he wasn't in very good health given how frail he looked these last few years. But still, I wouldn't have guessed he was near death. So, yeah... pretty surprising and very sad. :( --From Andoria with Love 11:12, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Realworld You beat me to 'realworld'ing Ron Harris by 2-3s. As soon as I saved it, I noticed that I'd missed it. Thanks. :) -- Sulfur 02:41, 31 December 2006 (UTC) *Glad to be of assistance :) - Enzo Aquarius 03:09, 31 December 2006 (UTC)